


Sex Ed

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Ruby and Yang are called on to help the class learn about giving oral sex to girls. And the sisters help the class learn again and again, until every student understands how to do it. And then Professor Goodwitch shows what a caring teacher she is by letting the boys in the class gangbang Ruby and Yang.All in all, it's a very interesting day in class.





	Sex Ed

“And at this point, a demonstration is in order,” Professor Goodwitch said. “Will…” her eyes swept the classroom. “Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long come to the front of the class, please?”  
  
The professor phrased it as a question, but nobody thought it was anything but a request. Ruby and Yang exchanged glances and swallowed heavily before standing up. Both their backs were ramrod straight as they walked to the front of the room, standing right in front of Glynda Goodwitch, who was, in turn, standing right in front of her desk. Ruby glanced at the camera set up on a tripod off to one side.  
  
“I trust both of you were paying attention?” Professor Goodwitch asked, looking between the two of them.  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Ruby said quickly, her mind guiltily flashing to the notebook filled with doodles laying in front of her chair.  
  
“Then you know why you were called up here,” Glynda said, stepping to one side and waving her riding crop at the desk. “Disrobe, both of you.”  
  
Ruby squeaked, turning almost as red as her namesake as she looked at her teacher. Not seeing any pity or remorse there, she turned towards Yang. Yang was almost as red as her, as she nervously fingered the red bow at the front of her uniform.  
  
“Well, ladies?” Goodwitch said, a stern note in her voice. “Get to it.”  
  
Ruby swallowed heavily, looking at her teacher. She could feel the eyes of the entire classroom drilling into the back of her neck. They-they wouldn’t _really_ want to see her and her sister naked, would they?  
  
Ruby looked at Goodwitch, the older woman’s eyebrows narrowing dangerously. That finally made up Ruby’s mind. Her fingers slow and clumsy, she started tugging at her clothes, undoing the ribbon as she stared straight ahead.  
  
There wasn’t a _peep_ from the rest of the class, but Ruby _knew_ they were watching her like a hawk. Ruby’s body was shaking as she slowly disrobed, hesitating over each and every bit.  
  
Yang wasn’t going much faster, glancing at Ruby a lot as she slowly bared more and more of her body. Ruby tried not to glance at sister. She wasn’t certain if it was better to get naked in front of her class by herself or with someone else. And if that would change when that person was her sister.  
  
There was a buzz of conversation, Ruby’s classmates whispering to each other as Yang unhooked her skirt and let it fall down to the ground. Ruby glanced down at her sister before her eyes shot back up. Her cheeks were bright red by now, and so hot they felt like they were on fire.  
  
“Pick up the pace, girls,” Professor Goodwitch said, her voice hard and unforgiving. “We don’t have all class to watch you two.”  
  
Ruby’s stomach was a jumble of nerves as she obeyed her teacher. She stared straight ahead at the whiteboard in front of her. Her fingers clumsily tugged at her buttons, before she was finally down to nothing but her underwear.  
  
Yang and Ruby reached that point at the same time. They glanced at each other, Ruby in her cute, frilly white and red bra and panties, and Yang in her own much more seductive orange and yellow set. Then they glanced at Professor Goodwitch. Then they glanced at the camera in the corner, the green light showing that everything was being recorded.  
  
“All the way, girls,” she said, still tapping her riding crop in one hand.  
  
Ruby swallowed hard, and reached behind her back. She felt the clasps on her bra unhook, and then felt it falling down around her body. And that left her topless, even if nobody besides her sister and Professor Goodwitch could see. Ruby glanced at Yang.  
  
Yang had undone her bra, too. Though since her breasts were so big, even people behind her could see the swell of them. Yang was looking back at her. Ruby breathed in and out. If Yang was here with her, she could do this.  
  
Moving simultaneously, Ruby and Yang reached down to pull down their panties. It happened surprisingly quickly, as they completely disrobed themselves. And now they were both naked, facing straight ahead, seeing their teacher out of the corners of their eyes.  
  
“Ms. Rose, lean forward across my desk and spread your legs,” Goodwitch said, her voice clinical and disinterested. “Ms. Xiao Long, lay on my desk on your back.”  
  
For once, Ruby started moving before Yang did. She stumbled towards the desk, embarrassment roaring through her body like a wildfire. And underneath, there was something else Ruby didn’t, couldn’t, wouldn’t examine.  
  
Yang started moving after Goodwitch’s crop flashed out. Ruby’s sister let out a high-pitched squeak and quickly turned around, trying to cover up her body with her arms. That was an exercise in futility. Yang was far too well-developed to have a hope of her arms hiding her breasts.  
  
Ruby reached the desk and leaned forward, pressing her stomach down against it. She reached forward and grabbed the other edge of the desk, squeezing down so hard she felt her knuckles turning white. Then she spread her legs, closing her eyes as she felt the gaze of everyone in the class looking at her butt and exposed pussy.  
  
Next to her, Yang sat down on the desk, and spread her legs as well, draping her left leg over Ruby’s left. Ruby turned her head to look at Yang. Her sister gaze her a brave smile before turning back to look at the rest of the class.  
  
“Now comes the practice portion of today’s lesson,” Professor Goodwitch said, stepping in between them. “As I call your name, come up here and attempt to bring Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long to orgasm with your mouths. Fingers can be used, but, I remind you, only for a loss of points.”  
  
Ruby whimpered. There were all kinds of emotions roaring around inside of her. She could feel sweat breaking out all over her body. Especially around her pussy, which wasn’t where she _normally_ got sweaty, but now wasn’t the time to think about that sort of thing.  
  
Instead, she listened to the footsteps coming up behind her. Who would get chosen first? Her or Yang? Ruby wasn’t sure which one would be better.  
  
“Wow, hey, don’t you think this is too much, teach?” Yang asked, her words stumbling over themselves as she fought to get them out. “Shouldn’t you-oh!”  
  
Ruby looked at Yang. Her sister had tried to get up off the desk, only for Professor Goodwitch to push her back down. The older blonde looked down at the younger blonde with a cool expression on her face.  
  
“If you had been paying attention, Ms. Xiao Long,” Goodwitch said, “then you should have already known that this would be happening. I explained it at the beginning of class.” Her eyes, cold behind her glasses, flicked over to Ruby. “You too, Ms. Rose.”  
  
“Yes!” Ruby squeaked. “This is a thing I knew was happening because I was paying attention!”  
Goodwitch’s eyes narrowed fractionally but she didn’t comment. Instead, she just waved the first student forward, pointing her at the two sisters. The dark-skinned Mistral girl licked her lips as she looked between Ruby and Yang. She didn’t seem to be worried at all about this.  
  
Ruby squeaked as the girl chose her. A firm pair of hands grabbed her hips, and she could feel a puff of warm air washing over her crotch. Her crotch that was already a bit yet, shamefully turned on from being naked in front of so many classmates.  
  
“Mr. Brun, you’re up next,” Professor Goodwitch said.  
  
Ruby barely concentrated on that. Instead, she was much, _much_ more focused on the girl starting to eat her out. Ruby had never been eaten out before. She was a complete virgin in every single way that counted. And now she was getting her pussy licked by a girl she mostly knew as having a laugh that sounded like a donkey having a temper tantrum.  
  
Ruby’s hand was squeezed. Ruby looked to the side and saw Yang looking at her. Her older sister was holding her hand tightly, squeezing down. Ruby forced herself to look Yang in the eyes, and not have her gaze wander further down. Even if there was some jiggling going on as the boy knelt down in between Yang’s legs.  
  
Ruby could feel a warm tongue pressing against her folds. Her increasingly wet folds. It felt, it felt… good. Ruby could already feel the tingles of arousal growing inside of her as she was eaten out. Ruby whimpered, feeling her nipples pressing against the cool surface of the desk. They were slowly growing hard, her small breasts feeling good as she pressed down on them.  
  
If Ruby really twisted her head, she could see a mop of brown hair in between her sister’s long, toned, tanned thighs, bobbing up and down. But she didn’t need to look _that_ far to see the effect it was having on Yang. Yang’s cheeks were growing a different shade of red than they had been. Although there was still a lot of embarrassment written all over her face.  
  
How was this girl so good at eating Ruby out? Ruby whined, feeling her body producing more and more arousal as the girl’s tongue and lips pressed against her folds and clit. It was feeling really, really good, and Ruby was feeling sweat breaking out all over her body as she tried to keep the pleasure tamped down.  
  
Next to her, Yang was breathing very heavily. Ruby looked at her, and looked at the large, soft breasts with stiff nipples rising and falling as Yang gasped. Ruby blushed and turned her gaze away, not wanting to be seen checking out her sister’s boobs. Especially not when she was on camera.  
  
Ruby’s gaze turned to the camera. It was still on, still pointed right at her and Yang, recording every second of them, every gasp and twitch. And it was on Ruby’s side, so she was in the foreground, the one getting the most attention from whoever ended up viewing it. That was just so… awful. At least Ruby was on her front, so her boobs weren’t on display. Such as they were.  
  
Ruby shivered as the girl eating her out swirled her tongue around Ruby’s clit. It felt so _good_. So tingly and happy and a bunch of other words that didn’t make much sense but still seemed to fit. Ruby could feel herself tensing up and then relaxing as the pleasure kept on filling her up.  
  
“Good technique, both of you,” Professor Goodwitch said. Ruby jumped at her voice, having almost managed to forget that there was anyone in the room besides her, Yang and the girl eating her out (Ruby just couldn’t remember her name, but she thought it started with an A.) “Up and down, back and forth, and don’t forget to pay attention to the clit.”  
  
“Professor Goodwitch?” Brun asked. “Since Yang’s clit is so fat, does that mean it’s okay to tape a vibrator to it?”  
  
Ruby looked over at Yang, blushing in reflexive sympathy. Yang had her hands over her face.  
  
“In the general course of affairs, yes,” Goodwitch said, leaning down next to him and closely examining Yang’s pussy. “Not in this lesson, obviously. Such a well-developed clitoris is a natural point to stimulate thoroughly.” She straightened up and turned to face the rest of the class. “For those of you who end up eating out Ms. Xiao Long, be sure to pay particularly close attention to her clitoris. It is very large and very sensitive.”  
  
Yang was making a sound like a steam kettle. Ruby reached out and grabbed her shoulder, squeezing down tightly. She was still kind of glad that Yang had gotten that kind of attention and not her.  
  
“As for Ms. Rose here,” Goodwitch said. Ruby cursed herself and her big mouth. “What observations do you have, Ms. Azure?”  
  
“She’s _really_ wet,” the girl, Azure, said. “Like, soaking wet. I’ve eaten out a few girls in my time, but I don’t think any of them,” she grabbed Ruby’s hip and gave it a shake, “have gotten this wet while only being kind of turned on. It’s kind of hot.”  
  
“Her mother was the same way,” Goodwitch said quietly before raising her voice. “An excellent observation, and one that comes from experience, Ms. Azure. Excellent work, both of you.”  
  
Ruby was ready for a hole in the ground to open and swallow her up. And take Yang along with her, because sisters had to stick together. God, god, god this was so _embarrassing_. And Ruby was still so wet.  
  
Azure kept on eating Ruby out, and Ruby squirmed as she felt the tongue pressing against her folds, licking and sucking and doing all kinds of evil, wonderful things to her. Ruby may not have ever been with anybody except her own hands, but she could still feel the orgasm rising up inside of her. It wasn’t very close to the surface, not yet at least, but it was getting there. Getting closer and closer, and there was nothing Ruby could do about it.  
  
Yang took her hand again, and both sisters squeezed down tight. Ruby turned her head to look at Yang. Yang’s lilac eyes were big and round as she looked at Ruby. Her body was shivering a bit, and it was an effort to for Ruby to keep her eyes on Yang’s face instead of down lower.  
  
Ruby could feel Azure’s hands on her thighs and butt, her fingers kneading Ruby’s skin. It felt kind of nice. But not nearly as, well, nice as the tongue and lips working her pussy over. That felt good, that felt really good, and Ruby could feel more and more arousal leaking out of her lips and dripping down onto the ground.  
  
Ruby heard a whimpering sound, and realized that it was her. _She_ was the one making that lewd, needy sound as a girl she had never even spoken to ate her out, drove her to an orgasm. A rush of shame washed over Ruby, but it didn’t do a thing to decrease the arousal she was feeling. Instead, the two sensations mixed together, blending until Ruby couldn’t even tell one from the other.  
  
Ruby could feel her hips twitching, moving up and down. And if she angled herself just _so_ -  
  
Ruby’s eyes widened and she outright _moaned_. If she did things just right, she could press her clit against the desk. And that felt good. Really, really good, a bolt of electricity racing up her spine to explode inside her brain good. Ruby shakily exhaled, her silver eyes wide.  
  
“Ruby,” Yang moaned, drawing Ruby’s attention to her older sister. Yang had a tremendously erotic expression on her face, eyes wide and wet, lips parted, a blush on her cheeks. “I-I’m going to cum, Ruby. Don’t watch.” The sheer lust in her voice made Ruby quiver. “Don’t watch me cummmMMMMM!!!”  
Ruby watched Yang cum. And she wasn’t sure if she had ever seen such an erotic sight. Yang’s entire, bare naked body shivered, rising off of Goodwitch’s desk, her back arcing, her tits shaking as her entire body shivered. Ruby bit her lip, staring with wide eyes as Yang made sounds that seemed better fitting for _animals_ , whining and whimpering as she shook. Ruby felt the arousal inside of her redouble as she watched her sister have a breathtaking orgasm.  
  
Finally, Yang collapsed back to the desk, shoulders shaking as she panted for breath. Brun stood up from between her thick thighs, a happy expression on his face as he looked down at Yang’s naked body and then at Goodwitch. He wiped shiny arousal off of his mouth as he did so. And Ruby, twisting her upper body to look, could see a huge bulge in the crotch of his pants.  
  
“I think she came, Professor,” he said.  
  
“Yes. Good job, Mr. Brun,” Goodwitch said, leaning down to look closely at Yang’s pussy. “Full marks. Go take your seat. Next!”  
  
Ruby was distracted from watching a nervous looking girl kneel down in between her sister’s legs by her own rising orgasm. She was feeling good, really good, really quickly. Ruby moaned, her fingers tightening down around Yang’s hand and the desk, feeling a veritable waterfall of arousal gushing from her pussy. Azure’s tongue was just too good, it was too much, Ruby was going to cum from it!  
  
Ruby’s orgasm wasn’t as spectacular as Yang’s was. But it still felt _wonderful_. Ruby gasped, short, sharp little pants as her body twitched around on the desk like a live wire. She pushed her hips back, trying to grind her stiff clit and needy lips against Azure’s face. Her eyes were as wide as they had ever been, but she wasn’t seeing a damn thing, just the pleasure inside of her body, pleasure that didn’t leave room for anything else.  
  
Ruby was left limp on the desk, her head turned to the side and staring at Yang as her sister got her pussy eaten out again. Her body was lightly twitching, aftershocks of pleasure running through her. She could hear Azure and Professor Goodwitch saying _something_ , but she had no idea what. It was just too hard to focus.  
  
Ruby was brought back to reality when she felt another pair of warm, firm lips pressing against her pussy. She gasped, and twisted herself around to look. She didn’t even know who it _was_ , unable to see anything but a mop of red hair as the unknown student began to eat her out. Ruby looked pleadingly at Professor Goodwitch, who just glanced at her before turning her attention elsewhere.  
  
Ruby had barely recovered from her last orgasm. And now she was getting eaten out all over again, this time by someone else. And the exact same thing was happening to Yang, who had her free hand wrapped in the hair of her own boy, keeping him pressed against her pussy.  
  
Ruby had felt _good_. She was _still_ feeling good. The orgasm had been amazing, sweeping through her, even though she was naked and being watched by all of her classmates. And it was going to happen again. And again and again. There was still the rest of the class to get through, even if half of them would go to Yang instead of her.  
  
And, Ruby shivered at the thought, the camera right next to her would be recording every single detail of her orgasm. Of her orgasms. People were going to see her cumming over and over again, hours and days and weeks after this was over.  
  
Ruby gasped, feeling a shock of- she didn’t know what, running through her. This was all so much, and it was so weird and Ruby was feeling so good. And so was Yang. Ruby just had to turn her head a bit and look at her sister, and see the look on Yang’s face as she was eaten out.  
  
“Yang,” Ruby moaned, reaching over and grabbing Yang’s shoulder. She could feel the well-developed muscles twitching underneath Yang’s skin. “Yang, I’m feeling so, so…” Ruby trailed off, not willing to admit it.  
  
“I know, Ruby,” Yang moaned, her eyes wide. “Just, just thing about who you _want_ to be between your legs! It makes it so much better.”  
  
Ruby jerkily nodded, still staring at Yang. Her sister looked so _hot_ as she got eaten out. And she was obviously starting to get into things. Yang’s right hand was playing with her breasts, her fingers pinching a stiff nipple and kneading the large, fat, soft boobs she had. Ruby swallowed, feeling her own nipples digging into the desk. That was so hot to watch.  
  
Ruby felt herself starting to cum again. She couldn’t help it and couldn’t stop it. She couldn’t do anything but moan as the orgasm washed over her. She looked into Yang’s eyes the entire time, and Yang looked back at her.  
  
Ruby moaned, listening to the (male, as it turned out) student give a report to Professor Goodwitch on what it had been like to eat her out. Ruby flushed, hearing the details shared so easily and so loudly. But what could she do? Ruby certainly didn’t think she was up to getting off the desk and still stand upright. Her legs were weak and trembling, and seemed as solid as jelly.  
  
Yang was moaning too, her body twitching and writhing, just like she always did when she was cumming. Ruby didn’t perv on her sister or anything, but it was impossible _not_ to notice when Yang fell out of her bed with a hand still down her shorts and her shirt pulled up over her tits. At least the desk was larger than her bed and closer to the ground, if the worst happened.  
  
Yang managed to stay on the desk. And she didn’t even roll over on top of Ruby or anything. That was… good. Instead, she just gasped and moaned and sounded and looked like a bitch in heat as she came _hard_. It was really, really hot, and for a moment, Ruby wished Yang wasn’t her sister.  
  
“H-how long do we have to keep doing this?” Ruby asked, trying to get her mind onto something a bit less… less.  
  
“Until the entire class has had a chance to practice, of course,” Professor Goodwitch said. “I realize you two aren’t getting an opportunity of your own, but don’t worry.” Her crop tapped against Ruby’s upturned ass. “I won’t make the two of you practice on each other or anything like that.”  
  
“Oh. Good,” Ruby said.  
  
Then her eyes widened. She was about ninety percent certain she knew what Goodwitch was planning instead. Ruby and Yang wouldn’t be eating each _other_ out. Instead they’d be eating Goodwitch out. Together. The more Ruby thought about it (as much as she could, while her brain was sparking and coming apart at the seams) the more she was certain that was what was planned for her and her sister. How evil.  
  
But there wasn’t anything Ruby could do about that. She _certainly_ wasn’t going to protest the idea, because it might give the idea to Goodwitch. And wouldn’t _that_ be bad!  
  
Instead, Ruby just lay there, letting another student eat her out. And he seemed to know what he was doing. Either that, or Ruby was _really_ sensitive. Either way, his tongue and lips, working over Ruby’s pussy, felt _amazing_ , and Ruby couldn’t get enough of it.  
  
She moaned, feeling the pleasure building and building inside of her. Her moans were joined by Yang’s, her sister getting thoroughly tended to as well. The two sisters moaned together on Goodwitch’s desk, shaking and squeaking and sounding unbelievably erotic as they came together.  
  
And then there was another student who knelt between Ruby’s legs. And another. And another. It seemed like it was never going to end, that there were always more students to eat Ruby out. And Yang, too. Even as Ruby began to feel woozy, unable to focus on anything but her own pleasure, she could still look and listen to Yang moaning and twitching around, her large, soft breasts shaking as she came over and over again.  
  
Ruby couldn’t really deal with it. It just felt so _good_. The only thing she could do was cum over and over again, feeling a river of arousal running out of her pussy as skilled and unskilled tongues worked over her pussy. Her nipples felt like two diamond bits, drilling into the wood of the desk.  
  
“Ms. Valkyrie, it is your turn.”  
  
“You got it, Teach!” A cheery, excited voice said.  
  
Ruby’s eyes got wide. Nora? Nora was- was going to eat her out? One of her friends was going to press her face right up against Ruby’s pussy and-!  
  
Ruby’s mind shut down in a haze of embarrassment and arousal. She was already so wet and stimulated from orgasm after orgasm, and now _Nora_ was going to eat her out?  
  
The worst bit was that Ruby should have seen this coming. Of _course_ Nora would have eaten her or Yang out. She was in the class, so of course she’d have gotten the chance to taste one of their peaches.  
  
“How ya doing, Rubes?” Nora asked friendly, giving Ruby a slap on the ass as she knelt down behind Ruby.  
  
“N-Nora…” Ruby moaned, twisting her body to look at the strawberry red hair just visible above her ass.  
  
“Hey, lower your voice a bit and you’ll sound like Ren,” Nora said cheerfully. “Wow, girl, you are _soaked_ , aren’t you?”  
  
Ruby whimpered as she felt Nora’s finger run up along her pussy. She could feel the arousal cascading out of her lower lips, and she swore she could even feel Nora’s breath puffing against her folds. Ruby had cum more in this class than she ever had masturbating. And she was still feeling horny, still feeling the need to cum again.  
  
She glanced over at Yang. And Yang was obviously feeling the same way. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were staring upward, but it was impossible to miss the stiff nipples or how erotic her moans were.  
  
“Ms. Valkyrie,” Goodwitch said. “Remember, using your finger means a loss of points.”  
  
“Sorry!” Nora said, not sounding terribly sorry. “I need to get started, Ruby, but let’s talk afterwards, okay?”  
  
Ruby moaned. She knew Nora. The bubbly redhead would probably talk about it in the most public area around, surrounded by the rest of Teams RWBY and JNPR. And it wouldn’t even be anything malicious. It would just be where the thought struck Nora.  
  
Ruby didn’t have long to worry about that. Instead, she felt Nora dive down on her pussy like it was a dessert tray. Nora went after her slit like a mad dog, licking up a frenzy as she pressed her face firmly against Ruby’s pussy. Ruby moaned, seeing stars burst into existence in front of her eyes as Nora enthusiastically ate her out.  
  
It felt _good_. But, then again, it always had. Every single boy and girl that had eaten Ruby out had made her cum, no matter how long it had taken. And it was a big class, even with Yang taking half of the students to herself. Ruby’s body felt like there wasn’t a single bone left inside it, having cum well over a dozen times.  
  
And now she was getting eaten out one more time, by one of her friends, instead of one of her classmates. Ruby flat out couldn’t tell if that was worse or better.  
  
But either way, she was going to cum from it. Ruby had gotten _very_ familiar with telling when she was about to cum. And she could already feel the pleasure bubbling up inside of her, rising closer and closer to the surface, not stopping for _anything_.  
  
Ruby moaned, feeling her orgasm overtaking her. Her orgasm from getting eaten out by one of her friends. The only way it could be worse was if it was Yang eating her out.  
  
Ruby limply shivered on the desk, looking over at Yang. Her sister was staring back at her, her crotch finally unoccupied. There was a look of contentment in Yang’s eyes as she stared at Ruby. As if she was honestly happy to see Ruby feeling so good. It made Ruby feel funny inside as she looked back at Yang, her body twitching as yet more arousal ran out of her.  
  
“Tasty!” Nora said, standing up and patting Ruby on the ass. “You’ve got a nice flavor there, Ruby. Those strawberries do you a world of good, huh?”  
  
The blush on Ruby’s face was about as red as strawberries got. She looked away from Yang, not wanting to see the look on her sister’s face as she heard that. And despite that, Ruby still felt good. Really, really good. Her nipples were as hard as diamonds, and her pussy still felt _good_. But Ruby was also pretty glad it was over. That had been the most intense non-combat class she had ever been in. And the first one she had been naked in.  
  
“Well done, all of you,” Professor Goodwitch said, stepping in between Ruby and Yang, resting one hand on Ruby’s ass and the other on Yang’s crotch. “I was very impressed by the dedication and skill you all showed today.” Her hand massaged Ruby’s butt, and Ruby was sure the same was happening to Yang. “And I know these girls enjoyed it as well.”  
  
“Now,” Goodwitch said, bringing her hands together, “before class ends, there’s still more we have to cover.”  
  
Ruby zoned out, letting her head slump to the desk. She was _beat_. She had gone past not feeling as if there were any bones left in her body to not feeling like there were any muscles. She was as limp as a boned fish. She hoped Goodwitch didn’t mind if her and Yang spent the next twenty minutes just resting here and getting their strength back.  
  
And then Ruby felt something pressing against her pussy. She blinked. It was a lot bigger than a tongue. And a lot harder. And, as it pushed into Ruby’s soaked folds, a lot longer too.  
  
Ruby may have been a virgin (been being the operative word) but she could still hazard a guess. She twisted her head and looked up at one of the male students. His pants were unzipped and he was thrusting back and forth.  
  
“Man, this is the way to unwind,” he said happily, looking at another guy standing in front of Yang. “Hey, Professor!” He called out. “Thanks for letting us do this.”  
  
If Goodwitch said anything, Ruby didn’t hear it. Yang’s moan as she was stuffed with cock drowned the words out. And Ruby had thought her sister looked hot getting eaten out. But it was nothing compared to what Yang looked like with a cock sliding into her.  
  
“Oh God, oh yes, oh god, oh yes,” Yang chanted, pushing back against the guy with strength Ruby wouldn’t have guessed she still had. There was a smile appearing on Yang’s face, and Ruby thought she could hear a wet sound as the guy’s cock slid in and out of her pussy.  
  
Or maybe the sound was coming from Ruby’s pussy. Because there was a guy fucking her, too. It was hard to _not_ notice him fucking her, as he slid in and out of her pussy. Ruby had never had anything but her own fingers inside there before today, but cock felt so _good_.  
  
Ruby moaned, feeling the shaft sliding deeper and deeper inside of her. Deeper than her fingers, deeper than anyone’s tongue, going so, _so_ deep. And it felt so good.  
  
“OhhhHHhhh,” Ruby moaned, the sound seeming to come from the very bottom of her soul as some guy fucked her.  
  
“Come on, man,” a voice urged. “Hurry up.”  
  
Ruby blinked and looked up. Every boy in the class was standing around the desk. And they all had their cocks out, slowly stroking them as they looked down at the sisters getting fucked. Ruby swallowed. Something that big was inside of her? She wouldn’t have thought they could fit!  
  
“You can’t hurry perfection,” the boy fucking Ruby said, his voice sounding strained. “Wow, you are _tight_ , Rose!” He thrust in and out a few more times. “And super wet, too.”  
  
“She should be,” one of the onlookers said. “After all the time we spent on our knees eating her out.”  
  
Ruby was getting close to an orgasm, after just a few minutes of getting fucked for the very first time. Of course, her body _was_ already primed and ready to go after all the orgasms she had already had. It just took a few more seconds, and Ruby was cumming.  
  
“Oh, oh, oHH!” Ruby moaned, her body vibrating as she came. Her pussy squeezed down tightly around the cock inside of her. “Good! It’s so good!”  
  
“Fuck my pussy, fuck my pussy, fuck my-YES!”  
  
Yang’s loud cry made it clear that she was cumming. Ruby watched her sister thrash around on the desk, her left arm even hitting Ruby as she came. The look on her face sent another flash of arousal through Ruby’s body, making her arousal climb even before she finished cumming.  
  
“This is going to take forever,” one of the boys groused. “Come on, they’ve both got their mouths, don’t they? And their tits? Hey, Professor! Is it okay if we speed things up a bit?”  
  
“That would probably be a good idea, yes,” Professor Goodwitch said. “We don’t have time to prepare for anal, but otherwise, feel free to use Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long as you wish.”  
  
Before Ruby could even finish processing those words, a cock landed on her face. She squeaked, crossing her eyes to stare at it. And she had thought they looked big when they had been a foot or so away. But now that one was rubbing against her face, Ruby realized just how big six or seven inches could be.  
  
Ruby realized she should probably be feeling upset about all of this. About being made to strip in front of her classmates and getting eaten out and getting fucked and having the entire thing be recorded on a camera. But somehow, the anger wasn’t coming. Not even a bit of mild dislike. All Ruby _really_ felt was a kind of tired arousal. Tired enough for her to just lay there and get fucked, but still turned on enough to want to _be_ fucked.  
  
Ruby looked at Yang out of the corner of her eye. If her older sister had any reservations, she wasn’t showing them. Instead, Yang’s head was tilted back, and a cock was sliding in and out of her lips. And someone at the end of the desk had wrapped her hand around his cock, and she was stroking him all on her own.  
  
“Come on, come on, open up,” the guy rubbing his cock against Ruby’s face said.  
  
Ruby opened her mouth to _something_. She wasn’t sure what. But it didn’t matter, because the boy took advantage of that to slide his cock into her mouth.  
  
Ruby squealed as she was introduced to sucking cock. The boy’s shaft was filling her mouth up, more than anything else ever had before. And Ruby knew she had to be careful not to bite down, because that would just be mean.  
  
Ruby gagged a bit as the boy thrust himself in and out of her mouth. Giving a blowjob wasn’t like what she had expected. Neither was getting fucked. Neither was getting eaten out. None of it was what Ruby had thought it would be, but it was all pretty good. Ruby could _feel_ how wet she was, as she was filled up in both ends by her classmates, boys she saw every single day.  
  
And it was happening right next to her sister, who was being treated in the exact same way. Ruby couldn’t tell if that made things worse or better. If being able to take heart from Yang being with her was better than letting Yang see Ruby’s body as it was fucked and used and made into a class lesson.  
  
Ruby jumped a bit as she felt Yang grab her hand. She looked at her sister as much as she could as the cock pushed in and out of her mouth. Yang was looking at her in the same way, making sure not to dislodge the shaft inside her.  
  
Yang looked _hot_ , getting fucked in her pussy and her mouth. There was a glow on her cheeks and a light in her eyes, and Ruby wondered if she looked the same. She squeezed Yang’s hand back, not letting go even as her pussy was filled up over and over again in an endless series of fast thrusts.  
  
Ruby was getting close to cumming. Her very first orgasm from a dick. Ruby thought that over. Her very first orgasm from a penis, because she knew some of the guys who had eaten her out earlier and they weren’t very charming company.  
  
At any rate, Ruby had become _very_ familiar with the feeling of an orgasm building up inside of her, and she could tell she was about to cum. She just needed a little bit more, just needed to feel herself getting spread out a bit more and…  
  
“MmmphhmM!” Ruby moaned, her voice rising and falling as the dick in her mouth muffled the sounds she could make. She shivered, feeling her pussy squeezing down tightly around the cock inside of her.  
  
Ruby realized that orgasms from getting fucked felt _so_ much better than orgasms from getting eaten out. She shivered, feeling the red-hot pleasure racing through her, filling her up, making her cum and cum and cum, while two guys were still fucking her. Her nipples dug into the desk, almost painful in how hard they were and how firmly they were pressing down.  
  
“Fuck!” The boy inside her pussy said, sounding almost as happy as Ruby was. “She’s cumming!” There was a pause for maybe a second. “I’m cumming, too!”  
“Not inside man,” someone said urgently. “We all need a turn, too!”  
  
Ruby felt the dick inside her tight folds pulse, and almost start to swell up. Then it vanished, pulling out of her. Ruby moaned a bit, not liking how empty she felt now.  
  
Then Ruby’s ass got covered in something hot and sticky that went all _over_ her rear. Ruby gasped, her mouth falling open even further than it was already forced to by the cock in it. She knew what had just happened. Her classmate had just cum on her butt, covering her ass with his semen. And she could tell that he had covered _all_ of her rear with his cum. Ruby didn’t have a big ass, and she could feel lines of semen from top to bottom and from left to right.  
  
“God, I needed that,” the boy said, sounding relieved. “Okay, anyone else want a go?”  
  
There was a chorus of agreement at that, and Ruby heard what had to be shoving behind her. She didn’t turn to look, and it didn’t matter. Because after just a few seconds, there was another cock sliding into her increasingly stretched, increasingly wet, pussy.  
  
“Cum on her tits, man!” Someone called out. “Cover them all over!”  
  
Ruby looked over at Yang. It was obvious, even to Ruby, what was happening. The guy her beloved older sister had been jacking off was starting to cum, and his dick was pointed _right_ at Yang’s boobs. Ruby watched as jet after jet of cum shot out from his cock and landed on Yang’s boobs.  
  
Ruby swallowed, a load of saliva in her over-full mouth going down her throat as she watched five lines of semen land on Yang’s boobs. Yang’s boobs actually jiggled just a little bit as they did. At least, Ruby thought they did. Maybe she just wanted to _think_ that was happening.  
  
Either way, Ruby felt herself get a bit more wet as she watched her sister’s tits get a load of cum pumped onto them. She was feeling a bit lightheaded, and not just because of the dick inside her mouth. This was all so, so… Ruby didn’t have words for it. She didn’t even know what this _was_ , if she should be happy or worried or ashamed or what.  
  
And it wasn’t like it mattered, anyway. All Ruby could really do was keep on taking cock, keep on getting fucked right next to her sister by all of her male classmates. There was nothing else she _could_ do.  
  
“Man, Yang,” the boy inside Ruby’s mouth said laughingly. “You’ve really got to teach your sister how to suck dick.” The upraised middle finger Yang set him just made him laugh more. “There’s a ton of stuff she could learn from you about how to handle cock.”  
  
Ruby looked at Yang. She knew her sister was more… free-spirited than she was, but she hadn’t thought that Yang was like _that_. Not that Ruby could have provided a good definition about how the nebulous _that_ was different from what was happening to her.  
  
And from how Yang was glaring at the boy, she didn’t think she was like _that_ either. She flipped him off again before grabbing Ruby’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ruby squeezed back, and turned her attention back to the boy in her mouth. How long was he going to last? And was there anything she could do to help him cum faster?  
  
Almost as Ruby thought that, he started to cum. Ruby gagged and choked as the boy grabbed her hair and pushed himself as far into her mouth as he could. Ruby felt tears suddenly form in the corners of her eyes, feeling the thick shaft stretching out her mouth. And then she felt it pulse inside her mouth.  
  
Ruby _instantly_ knew what that meant. Her eyes got wide and crossed themselves as she tried to look down at her mouth. Then she felt him start to pump cum into her mouth and down her throat.  
  
Most of it went down her throat, a hot, slimy feeling going down to her stomach. But some of it spilled backwards, filling up Ruby’s mouth. Ruby’s attempted coughing took on a new urgency as, for the very first time, she tasted semen.  
  
It wasn’t like Ruby had thought it would be like, though she had _kind of_ thought it would taste like vanilla frosting. It was thick and sticky and salty, and it covered Ruby’s tongue, not leaving room for any other taste. All she could taste was the boy’s cum, not even the much more muted flavor of his dick.  
  
Finally, the boy pulled his dick out of Ruby’s mouth. Ruby coughed, sending cum flying out of her lips and onto the desk. Man, she hoped Professor Goodwitch didn’t make her clean that up later. Especially with her tongue or something.  
  
Ruby didn’t have time to think about it. The boy was already getting out of the way, and there was another student stepping forward, his hard cock waving back and forth. Ruby let her mouth fall open as she looked up at him.  
  
Ruby had gotten very familiar with the sounds Yang made as she came. And even now, with her mouth plugged with cock, Ruby could still tell that her older sister was cumming. Yang was moaning and groaning, and Ruby didn’t even need to look at her to know just how much Yang was enjoying her orgasm.  
  
Ruby was glad for that. She was happy when her sister was happy, obviously. Also, if it meant that whoever she was squeezing down around came a bit sooner, and someone went to fuck _Yang_ instead of Ruby, well, Ruby wouldn’t complain about that.  
  
After all, there were still so _many_ boys waiting for their chance to fuck the two of them. And Yang was so much bigger and stronger and hotter than Ruby was. Surely she wouldn’t mind if she got fucked more than her sister did. Right?  
  
Right. Ruby nodded to herself as she opened her mouth, letting the next dick slid into her. Behind her, she could feel the boy fucking her pussy start to speed up, pounding into her faster and faster. It felt _good_. Ruby’s tight, wet walls squeezed down tightly around the shaft, feeling his dick sliding in and out of her.  
  
“Hey, guys!” Someone called out. “I found some lube! We can take them in the ass after all!”  
  
There was a resounding cheer at that. From the boys, at least. Ruby and Yang couldn’t say anything with the cocks filling their mouths. But they did glance at each other. Ruby could see nervousness and lust and anticipation and worry in Yang’s eyes. And she knew she had pretty much the same expression on her own face.  
  
Just how much more was going to happen to the two of them before the boys were satisfied?  


*******

Ruby had lost every single one of her virginities. At least, the ones she hadn’t already lost with Weiss and Penny (and Weiss and Penny at the same time). She had gotten fucked in the ass and the pussy and her mouth and her tits and she had given out handjobs and Ruby couldn’t think of a single other way for her to be fucked.  
  
Ruby wasn’t _mad_ about it. For one, she was too tired to feel anything but kind of good. For another, she only still had those virginities because she hadn’t had a chance to get rid of them yet. But still…  
  
Ruby looked over at her sister. Yang was an absolute _mess_ , covered with just as much cum as Ruby was. Especially around her tits. Yang’s wonderful boobs were smeared with semen, thick white trails and puddles of it all over. While the boys had mostly focused on Ruby’s pussy. She reached down and patted the thick white cum coating her thighs. They had _really_ focused on her pussy.  
  
“Well done, girls,” Professor Goodwitch said, looming over them. “You both did an excellent job serving as models today.” Both Yang and Ruby groaned at the same time. “Normally, I would give you two a final check to see if you can give oral sex as well as you can receive it.” Ruby had been right on the money. “However, we’re pressed for time. Your next class starts in five minutes.”  
  
That was enough to get Ruby and Yang up. They sat up, twitching as the cum moved around on their bodies with the motion. Ruby blinked, looking around the room for their clothing. And trying to remember where the nearest shower was. She rested her head against Yang’s shoulder, feeling her pussy drooling semen.  
  
“Uh, where are my clothes?” Yang asked, resting a hand on Ruby’s thigh. Her fingers were slippery, both from the cum on them and the semen on Ruby.  
  
“I had Ms. Valkyrie bring them to your dorm room,” Goodwitch said briskly, ignoring the wide-eyed look Ruby and Yang both sent her. “You won’t be needing them for a long while.” She quirked an eyebrow as Yang and Ruby kept on staring at her. “The rest of the teachers have a similar lesson plan drawn up for the day, girls. Putting on and taking off clothes would just be a distraction. So would cleaning up. _And_ ,” she glanced significantly at the clock hanging on the wall, “your next class starts soon. Do _not_ be late.” She smiled. “You have a very important part to play in it, after all.”  
  
Ruby and Yang turned to look at each other. There were still five more classes left in the day. Everything from Practical Application of Dust to Grimm Subjugation Techniques. And the rest of Teams RWBY and JNPR were in those classes as well, as well as almost everyone else Ruby and Yang were friends with.  
  
Today was going to be a very, _very_ long school day. Ruby wasn’t ever going to forget it. Never, ever. And she wouldn’t have the chance to forget it, either, because-  
  
“What are you going to do with the recording?” Ruby asked, her voice catching thanks to her fucked raw throat.  
  
“Use it as educational material, of course,” Goodwitch said. “Years from now, I’ll be using this class as an example to teach other students.” She adjusted her glasses staring down the top of them at Ruby and Yang. “And the other teachers are planning something similar. Do _not_ be late and disappoint them.”  
  
It seemed that today was going to be even more… more than Ruby had thought.

* * *


End file.
